aquella idea en mi cabeza
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [cap631-632] Sakura cree que después de esta Guerra, y después de darle la paliza que se merece, podrá perdonar a Sasuke sin problemas. [S a s u S a k u] Ahora un TWOSHOT.
1. Sakura

Bueeeeeeeno. No, para los que me conocen, ya deberían haber sospechado que no dejaría de escribir algo despues del último capítulo del manga, ¿o no? Pero, por si no lo pensaron, aquí, un oneshot inspirado en el último capítulo del manga de salió. Lo leí hoy y... AL FIN EL EQUIPO 7 ESTÁ REUNIDO! WAAAAA, SALTO DE LA EMOCIÓN Y SASUKEEEE QUIERE SER HOKAGE!

Ehhh, eso, espero que les guste. Está centrado principalmente en Sakura, para que sepan.

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a M. Kishimoto, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena.**

* * *

**"aquella idea en mi cabeza"**

**por ayumi-nb.**

* * *

_i. Sakura_

Realmente le cuesta creer lo que ven sus ojos. Bueno, no tanto eso, pero sí que le costaba creer lo que escuchaba.

Los cuatro primeros Hokage están ahí, delante de ella, y todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de Sakura es el hecho que Sasuke está ahí también y está dispuesto a proteger a Konoha. No solo eso, pero además planea ser Hokage.

Quiere reír ante lo absurda que es la idea, pero no lo hace, solo lo observe en silencio mientras expresa su deseo de hacer algo para que lo que está pasando _(lo que le pasó a él)_ no se vuelva a repetir.

Sakura piensa que en ese momento siente un increíble respeto hacia Sasuke crecer en su interior.

Naruto ríe suavemente y, ante la mirada atónita de todos, parece aceptar el silencioso desafío de Sasuke al proclamar, como siempre, que él será Hokage. Luego, el Héroe de Konoha se pone de pie junto al chico que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, y juntos saltan a la batalla.

Por largos segundos no sabe qué hacer, hasta que ve sus espaldas y, con increíble claridad, Sakura recuerda aquellos tiempos cuando siempre solía mirar las espaldas de sus compañeros de equipo. Y piensa, con gran determinación _(determinación que hasta ahora parecía querer fallarle a cada momento importante)_, que ya es suficiente. Ya no se quedará atrás. Ella también entrenó duramente y merece estar ahí con su equipo.

Y de un salto, está junto a Naruto, lista para luchar.

El sentimiento que se expande en su pecho, lleno de calidez y esperanza _(esperanza de que ahora, todo estará bien)_ es bienvenido. Así como lo es la sonrisa que lo acompaña.

Sakura cree _(no, está segura)_ que después de esta Guerra, y después de darle la paliza que se merece, podrá perdonar a Sasuke sin problemas.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Al fin ha terminado.

El valle que fue usado como campo de batalla está destrozado, pero al fin todo ha acabado. Obito ha sido derrotado y Madara sellado por el Primero.

La pelea había sido ardua, y extremadamente peligrosa, pero después de que el Primero sellara definitivamente a Madara, solo bastó acabar con Obito y el Juubi, lo que se logró con el esfuerzo combinado de los cuatro Hokage y el Equipo 7.

Pero se logró, y ahora solo queda esperar que la unión entre los países no se desvaneciera y que entraran a un mundo dominado por la paz.

Eso, y parchar los lazos unión a Sasuke con el resto del mundo.

Sakura no sabe si sería posible, pero algo es seguro; Naruto nunca dejó de creer en Sasuke, por lo que no necesita perdonarlo de nada, y una vez que se sepa la verdad detrás de la Masacre de los Uchiha, ella está segura que la aldea no tardará en seguir los pasos de su Héroe. Digan lo que digan, los ex compañeros de la academia van a perdonarlo también, porque a pesar de todo lo dicho, Sasuke nunca hizo nada contra Konoha.

_Solo contra Naruto, Kakashi-sensei… y contra mí._

Y si el Equipo 7 lo perdona, el resto de los Equipos también lo harán. Y, Sakura ríe levemente, pasará lo mismo con los otros países. Así se ve la influencia que tiene Naruto , y bueno, Sasuke es el último Uchiha ahora, perder su habilidad no sería conveniente y…

Y no sirve de mucho seguir pensando esto. El Segundo tiene mucha razón al decir que es mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo; si el mundo Shinobi intenta matarlo _(y aunque Sasuke no se defienda, cosa que duda)_, Naruto no lo permitirá. Y después de todo, negarle algo a Naruto, es casi un sacrilegio.

_¿Pero qué pasa conmigo?_

¿Podrá ella perdonarlo? Claro, Sakura está casi segura de haberlo hecho ya. ¿Pero cómo decírselo? No se lo dirá, dejará que él se disculpe primero, es lo menos que puede hacer después de todo lo ocurrido.

Tan ensimismada está en sus pensamientos, que no siente su presencia hasta que le da un leve golpe en su hombro. Cuando Sakura se voltea, Sasuke está parado frente a ella, a solo un paso fuera de su alcance.

Su rostro está sereno. Claro, no expresa mucha emoción (pero bueno, nunca lo ha hecho antes), pero se nota la tranquilidad que él siente ahora, a diferencia de la inestabilidad que vio todos esos meses atrás en sus ojos. Sus manos permanecen relajadas a sus lados, y parece querer decir algo, pero nada sale de su boca, que se abre y se cierra con cada segundo que pasa.

_Pareces un pez_, piensa Sakura, y lo va a decir, pero Naruto y Kakashi irrumpen en su momento.

Naruto sujeta la cabeza de Sasuke y Kakashi sujeta su cuello, y ambos lo obligan a hacer una reverencia, ejerciendo fuerza para mantener al Uchiha así. Ambos, Kakashi y Naruto, le sonríen alegremente, sus sonrisas están llenas de felicidad.

"Sasuke lo siente," dice Kakashi.

"Y quiere pedirte que lo perdones, por favor," agrega Naruto.

Antes de poder dar una respuesta _(que claro, no iba a ser positiva a menos que esas palabras provinieran directamente del Uchiha)_, Sasuke se libera de la presión y, con una buena patada, manda a volar a su mentor y a su mejor amigo. Cuando se da la vuelta y comienza a hablar de nuevo, Sakura sabe qué hacer.

Sasuke anticipó lo que iba a pasar, y aun así no lo evitó, así que ella le dará puntos por ese hecho. Pero ni eso impide que el puñetazo azote contra el atractivo rostro del Uchiha con todas sus malditas fuerzas. Sakura lo ve volar una buena distancia, y sin penarlo dos veces lo sigue, caminando a paso relajado. Una vez llega a su lado, Sasuke ya se ha levantado del piso, pero no se giró a encararla.

Claro, él sabe que el golpe fue bien merecido.

Repentinamente, el mundo a su alrededor se esfuma. Sakura no presta atención a nada más que al muchacho frente a ella; ignora por completo el silencio que cae sobre el valle y la audiencia que los observa. En lugar de eso, se dedica a observar como el tensado cuerpo de Sasuke se relaja con un aire de derrota, sus hombros cayendo casi imperceptiblemente con un suspiro.

Y eso le basta a Sakura para saber que él realmente lo siente, que realmente busca su perdón, para poder enmendar las cosas entre ellos.

Cerrando la poca distancia que los separan, Sakura se apoya en la espalda de Sasuke, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y empuñando sus manos en la parte delantera de su camisa. Después de años esperando este día, Sakura por fin puede darse la libertad de abrazarlo con gusto y sin temor a ser rechazada. Lágrimas surgieron sin aviso, y a pesar de prometerse no llorar más, ella sabe que esta vez es diferente; estas son lágrimas diferentes, de felicidad, de alivio.

Sasuke, lejos de lo esperado, no se tensa ante el repentino contacto, sino todo lo contrario, parece relajarse de una forma aliviada. Esto es lo que él quería, y se lo hace saber dándole a sus manos un ligero apretón y manteniendo el contacto de piel con piel. Sakura apenas y puede reprimir los sollozos que intentar salir, pero su sonrisa es amplia y genuina, aunque no esté a la vista, y no le hace falta ver que Sasuke sonríe también, quizás no con tantas ganas, pero aun así.

"Tadaima… Sakura."

Ahora sí, ya todo estará bien.

_Okaeri, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**Continua... en el siguiente capítulo.  
**

* * *

**Lo más seguro es que tenga algunas faltas, pero las corregiré mañana porque ahora tengo sueño, es tarde aquí en Chile (1am y mañana debo madrugar).  
**

**Sus comentarios son siempre bien apreciados.**

**Edit: Sí, le agregué un segundo capítulo. Vayan a leerlo! :P**


	2. Sasuke

¿Dije antes algo de que esto era un oneshot? Bueno, olviden eso, porque ahora tiene segunda parte. La última, lo juro. Así que esto es ahora un twoshot, jajaja, pero después de leer el último capi del manga no me pude resistir. ¡Lo intenté! Pero fallé, jajaja.

WIIIIII AL FIN SAKURA ESTÁ DEMOSTRANDO DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ, SIIIIIII, EL EQUIPO 7 COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ SAKURA PELEARÁ AL LADO DE SUS CHICOS EN VEZ DE SER PROTEGIDA POR ELLOS (pero aun así, no dejan de protegerla, ¿puedo meterme al manga y darles un abrazo, por favor?)

Esta parte se centra en Sasuke.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a M. Kishimoto, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena.**

* * *

**"aquella idea en mi cabeza"**

**por ayumi-nb.**

* * *

_ii. Sasuke_

Él no miente al decir que no le importa lo que piense la gente. La única opinión que tiene algún valor para Sasuke es la del Equipo 7; son ellos lo que merecen su esfuerzo en remediar los lazos que se empecinó en romper _(y que nunca pudo hacer por completo)_, y son ellos los que, al final, dirán si él merece o no su perdón.

Porque, después de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, Sasuke en serio quiere recuperar a sus amigos.

Es por eso que no comenta cuando Naruto le dice a Sakura que descanse mientras ellos se encargan del resto, él piensa lo mismo; es su deber proteger a Sakura _(claro que Sasuke ignora convenientemente la vocecita en su cabeza que le dice que la chica ya no puede ser la misma de hace tres años si fue, completamente sola, con intenciones de matarlo)_. Así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando siente el chakra de Sakura expandirse en ondas poderosas, solo para después ver a uno de las criaturas del Juubi salir volando hacia adelante.

Apenas y presta atención a las palabras del Primero, su enfoque está únicamente en la figura que salta sobre él y Naruto, cayendo a unos metros más adelante y dejando una visión de destrucción a su paso. La excitación que recorre su cuerpo nace del saber que los rumores acerca de la discípula de la Quinta Hokage son ciertos; Sakura ya no era la niña frágil de antes.

Está algo sorprendido ante el orgullo y respeto que siente por Sakura en ese momento.

Claro, eso no le impide reaccionar de la misma forma que lo hizo hace años al verla en peligro. Su cuerpo se mueve de forma involuntaria y antes de poder reaccionar, Sasuke ve como las llamas del Amaterasu consumen a la criatura que intentó lastimarla. Cuando llega a su lado, el alivio que siente al oírla decir su nombre lo hace regresar en el tiempo, a aquellos días cuando él era el protector de Sakura, y es eso lo que le impulsa a decirle a Naruto que se apartara de su camino.

Y es que esto es lo que él ha estado añorando, esta normalidad, este sentimiento de que aun todo se podía solucionar.

Las palabras de Sakura lo hacen regresar al presente, devuelta al campo de batalla, donde su único propósito es detener esta Guerra, y evitar que sus seres queridos _(aquellos que aún le quedan)_ sean arrebatados de su vida.

"Esta vez… ¡Haremos esto juntos!"

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sasuke se deja caer en el piso, apoyándose en una de las muchas rocas sobresalientes que ocupaban lo que fue el campo de batalla. Se siente increíblemente cansado, pero bueno, después del constante uso de Susanoo, su Mangekyou Sharingan y la avalancha de Amaterasu, era de esperarse.

El chakra de Sakura entre en las orillas de su percepción y nuevamente siente un cálido sentimiento llenar su pecho, opacado solo por lo que sintió cuando esta lo abrazó un par de horas antes.

Sakura jamas se imaginaría lo agradecido que está por recibir su perdón, porque Sasuke sabe que Naruto no habría logrado hacer mucho si ella se hubiera rehusado a darle una segunda oportunidad. Es por eso que se sintió tan derrotado cuando la pelirosa lo golpeó _(fuera del dolor ocasionado por dicho golpe, porque una cosa es ver su poder y otra muy distinta es sentirlo)_, y luego sorprendido cuando lo abrazó; tanto así que no dudo es mostrarle su agradecimiento al permitirle el contacto y…

Sasuke está seguro que ahora no podría negarle sus muestras de afecto nunca más.

Como si sus pensamientos la hubieran llamado, Sakura aparece junto a él, con una sonrisa en su rostro que no ocultaba su cansancio. Sasuke le indica que se siente a su lado, y Sakura acepta su invitación gustosa, dejándose caer igual que lo hizo él. Ella no dice nada, solo elimina la poca distancia que hay entre ellos al acurrucarse a su lado, reposando su cabeza en su hombro. Por un breve momento, Sasuke se pregunta qué hacer ante una situación como esta, pero Sakura, como leyendo su mente, responde a sus dudas al coger su mano derecha entre las suyas y entrelazar sus dedos.

Y, bueno, esto se siente bien.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Sasuke, pensando que si realmente quería ser parte de su vida, tendría que empezar a mostrar interés.

"Hmm. Solo un poco cansada, pero no es nada que no haya vivido antes."

Sasuke inclina su cabeza un poco para poder observar su expresión, y se sorprende al verla sonriendo; sus ojos están cerrados pero Sakura sonreía como si nada en el mundo estuviera mal. _(Y quizás, para ella, es así.)_ Después de eso ninguno se anima a romper el silencio, y luego de unos largos momentos en paz, Sasuke se percata de que su compañera está dormida. Su hombro está adormecido también, pero sería una pena tener que despertarla solo para asegurar su comodidad, piensa el Uchiha, así que solo intenta acomodarse lo mejor posible y decide seguir su ejemplo.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos, sin embargo, ve a Naruto caminando hacia ellos. No le hubiera prestado atención a eso, pero la mirada de tristeza en los ojos del rubio capta su interés, y despierta su incomodidad. Sabe, siempre ha sabido, acerca de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sakura. El chico nunca fue sutil al respecto. Y aunque quisiera, Sasuke sabe que no podría hacerse a un lado y dejarle el camino libre a Naruto.

Porque de las pocas personas que quedaban en su vida, Sakura ha sido la única capaz de llenar su fría y oscura existencia con algo de luz y calidez. Y llámenlo egoísta, pero no está dispuesto a renunciar a eso nuevamente, no está dispuesto a dejarla ir, a menos que la misma Sakura se lo pidiera.

"Al fin se durmió, ¿eh?"

"Sí."

Naruto ríe levemente y toma su lugar a su lado, aquel lugar vacante que Sakura no está ocupando. "¿Sorprendido ante la fuerza de Sakura-chan?"

"No realmente."

"Siempre pensaste que era débil. Recuerdo que te molestaba eso de ella."

Sasuke mira a Naruto seriamente antes de voltearse hacia Sakura. "No. Me molestaba que no aprovechara todo su potencial y ocupara su tiempo en cosas inútiles."

"¿Cómo invitarte a salir?"

Naruto lo dice en broma, lo sabe, pero la verdad es esa. Lo que siempre le molestó de Sakura era la forma inconsciente en que desperdiciaba su tiempo, todo ese potencial que tenía era perdido en cosas que al final no le ayudaron en nada. Pero ya no es así, Sakura había cambiado, y Sasuke apreciaba ese cambio mucho más que cualquier otra persona, quizás.

"Ella aun te ama, ¿sabes?"

"Aa."

Claro que lo sabe, y es una de las muchas cosas por las que está agradecido en esos instantes.

"Así que trata de no lastimarla de nuevo, porque no dejare que tengas una tercera oportunidad."

Por largos segundos ambos chicos se miran fijamente a los ojos. Sasuke reconoce la determinación en la mirada de Naruto y la promesa de que no habrá una tercera oportunidad, pero está bien, Sasuke no la va a necesitar.

Con esta segunda le basta.

En un parpadeo la seriedad de la discusión desaparece y Naruto suelta un gran bostezo, al tiempo que se permite la libertad de reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke. El Uchiha piensa brevemente en empujarlo hasta mandarlo a volar, pero Sakura se acurruca más contra su cuerpo y realmente está muy cansado como para hacer algo con respecto a su rubio amigo. En serio, ni siquiera le importa que Naruto le esté babeando el hombro, así de exhausto está.

Lo último que falta para hacer ese momento perfecto llega en silencio, sentándose sobre la roca que los miembros del Equipo 7 ocupan como respaldo. Sasuke alza la vista para encontrarse con el rostro _(cubierto y)_ sonriente de Kakashi.

Su mentor le da unas palmadas en su cabeza y luego saca una copia de su adorado libro. "Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke."

"Hn."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Ahora si, el fin. No hay mas despues de esto.

Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos!


End file.
